Outlawed
by Flying Jay
Summary: As heroes, you learn quickly to expect the unexpected. But it still comes as a shock when Superheroes all over America are outlawed. When every crime fighter is locked up, it's up to the Team to brake out and find the truth behind the 'Hero Control Unit.' But when every Allie turns on them, will they even be able to save themselves? Season One AU.
1. Spread the word!

_**Chapter 1: News**_

**(March 18)**

**(Gotham)**

**(Robin)**

Richard 'Dick' Grayson was running late for school when he'd first heard the news. The TV had been on low, just background noise against the early morning rush. He was barely listening through a quick breakfast of cardboard tasting cereal.

"…_And next we're moving to Haley O'Brian and James Moore with the news. Over to you."_

"_Thanks John. There's a follow up on the new 'Hero Control Until' set up just last week. Already they're putting in place new laws for heroes. That's right folks: a Registration Act." _

By this time Dick had stopped shoving cereal into his mouth. Instead he was staring at the TV with his eyes open wide and half chewed cereal falling from his mouth. At a speed that'd make Flash proud the boy nabbed the remote from its resting place on the couch and jammed his finger on the volume button. The story was still continuing.

"…_Starting next week all heroes from Superman and Batman, to Red Arrow and Robin will be required to give in their secret identity. Now, not only has the government promised to keep their identity's a secret, but special training and a pay check seem to be in store for those lucky heroes who comply. We all know crime doesn't pay, but it seems being a superhero will. What're your thoughts James?"_

"_No more random citizens playing the law anymore? I can't name one person who wouldn't be glad that the government's finally clamping down on the Costumed Vigilantes. Personally, I'm thinking of suiting up with 'em if the paychecks good." The two reporters let out high, false laughs. "I think everyone will be feeling much safer."_

"_Mmhmm, definitely. On a darker note it seems Captain Cold had yet again attempted to rob-"_

Dick let the voices fade, clumsily stumbling backwards, as if he'd been burned. _Registration? Hero Control? What does this mean…?This is so not asterous…_

**(April 5)**

**(Central City)**

**(Kid Flash)**

Wally West was fuming. The Registration Act had been introduced weeks ago, yet its aftermath still loomed over them. Of course Superman, the kiss-ass, had come forward right away. Black Canary had followed him only a few days after. They were followed by many. Those who had nothing to hide, and no one to protect didn't hesitate. Most of the younger generation, prior to the rule change, had kept their identities secret for tradition's sake. They didn't fully understand the necessity. But all was not lost. Batman and Flash still resisted. Those like Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Martian Manhunter, followed in the battle against the new policies.

Wally knew that once the government knew their secret identities, it wouldn't be long before there was a demand for more. And a demand for answers by the civilians. Secret identities were meant to remain a secret. And the paycheck offer was just insulting! Heroes helped people out of their own beliefs, not for the money. And James Moore's joke on the announcing day was already proof that money would attract an unwanted type of people.

With a hiss of air erupting from Wally's mouth, the teen threw himself violently onto the couch. With a swift movement at lightning speed he'd grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. Bad decision. The news was on.

"…_And now it's on to Haley O'Brian and James Moore with the news."_

"_You do the crime you do the time, but what about superheroes? It looks like the Hero Control Unit has been hard at work yet again. Already they've moved on to time regulations for heroes in each city."_

"_That's right, they're not only allowing cities to control the times vigilantes are allowed to go out and fight crime, but they're encouraging them to do so!"_

"_And it seems the encouragement had been responded to well. Already Gotham, Chicago, and Star City are debating on the time regulations."_

"_Well, I don't know about you Haley, but I can't wait to see how the heroes respond to this one! Will we be facing a civil war with these new policies, or is this just the start of something bigger? More at eleven."_

The TV went blank as Wally finally gained enough sense in his shocked mind to switch the it off. _This is not good, not good at all._

**(April 19)**

**(Gotham)**

**(Artemis)**

"Artemis, you're going to be late for training," a voice called from down the hall. Artemis Crook was having a bad day. First she'd lost her homework. Then she'd found it, three classes too late. After school, a bus had sprayed mud all over her new shirt. And then, between changing shirts and grabbing her first meal of the day (she'd woken too early for breakfast and she'd had to catch up on homework during lunch), the blonde archer had lost her bow.

"Mom, have you seen my bow?"

"Where'd you leave it?"

"If I remembered that, I would know where it was!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. I won't be-" With a groan- a quiet one so her mother wouldn't hear- Artemis continued riffling through her room, sorting through strewn clothes and piles of junk. In the background her mother had gotten bored of her tirade and moved on to the TV.

"…_And now Haley O'Brian and James Moore have the news for us. What's going on with the world today, guys?"_

Oh god, Artemis hated that news channel. The reporters were so fake and shiny. Like dolls. It was disturbing. And she should know; she'd seen a lot of disturbing things in her young life.

"_Something you would not believe John! It seems the Hero Control Unit isn't finished yet, despite the massive uproar about the new policies still continuing throughout America."_

The archer paused in her pursue of the weapon, freezing like a deer caught in headlights.

"_That's right. Justice has no end for the Hero Control Unit, but what about the Justice League of America? Starting next month, all Superhero unions have been banned. That's right! No Justice League."_

"_Now, is the Hero Control Until going a bit too far? And what does this mean for America's protection? Later tonight; Justice League specialist Grant Hue and Anti-vigilante expert Hans Jeffrey will debate on these questions and more. But don't wait until then. Share your thoughts now at our website-"_

Without another word to her mother, Artemis rose fluidly from her crouched position amid the ruins of her room, and flew out the door, bowless. This couldn't wait. She had to alert her team to the newest of the 'Hero Control Unit's' policies.

**(May 18)**

**(Mt. Justice)**

**(Team)**

A month had passed since the Justice League had been forced to disband. A fight had been put up. All the members were arrested.

Three weeks had passed since half of the world's heroes had been sent into hiding because of their refusal to comply with the registration act. Crime rates were rising. Even Metropolis was starting to become a dangerous place. The country was weakening.

Two and a half weeks had passed since the media's announcement that every Superhero signed up with the Hero Control Until would now (under force) legally work for them.

Two weeks had passed since the Team had openly refused to comply with the government and gone into hiding.

A week had passed since superheroes had been outlawed entirely….

**I don't think I'll be updating regularly for the first two of three chapters. This is just a test run to see if people like this story. So if you want me to continue, please review. **** If enough people like it I'll go ahead and finish the story.**


	2. There ought to be a law!

**(Mt. Justice)**

**(M'gann)**

_Dear Diary_

_The Team has been hiding out in the cave for two weeks now. Two weeks. It seems so much longer than that. Our days are filled with nervously watching the news and scanning the internet for information on where they're keeping the Justice League, or if they've found us yet._

_We announced our refusal in front of the Hall of Justice before going into hiding. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. But we were- are- so furious about the arrest of our mentors. Well, except Superman. I think we were all secretly happy about that one._

_Aquaman's the only whose escaped arrest. They couldn't produce a warrant fast enough and he's disappeared into Atlantis. I doubt we're going to be seeing him again in a while. Already the surface world has proven its worthlessness to the Atleanteans. War's on the horizon and no one even knows it. It seems Atlantis likes earth's heroes more than they do._

_ Aqualad was invited to go with Aquaman, of course. In fact, he was ordered to follow his King to safety. This is the second time in Aqualad's life he's disobeyed a direct order. His Team needs him, as a leader and a brother, so he's staying with us. The rest of us couldn't be more horrified. _

_He's signed his own death warrant in our names._

_Of course there's always the option of going to Mars. My ship's ready and there's room for the entire Team. But I doubt I would be able to drive all the way. And how would we be received once we arrived? I'm a White Martian. Bringing a bunch of earthlings, and a Kryptonian to Mars wouldn't do me any favors. Besides, none of us will leave our mentors._

_Robin's been furious for weeks. I've barely seen him since we've been locked in here. All he does is train. I've barely seen him eat, and he's never sleeping. The emotions I pick up from him are like fire balls. I've found myself glad he's keeping his distance. I wouldn't be able to handle his emotions for a long period of time._

_Artemis' has been taking it pretty hard too, but not as much as I'd expect, given that Green Arrow's her Uncle. She's usually busy cleaning her bows, or sometimes training. But I think it's more out of boredom then sadness. What anger I pick up from her is directed at the TV whenever a new policy is announced. Rarely at the mentions of the JLA's arrest._

_Of course Kid Flash is livid. It's strange to see him when he's not cheerful or happy. He eats in silence, and often fills his time with training like Robin. I'd never realized how close the two were until now. Of course we all knew they were best friends, but now they act more like brothers. Always together, and always helping each other out emotionally. I think they've lost the most out of all of us. Kid Flash let it slip once that Batman was Robin's father, and we all know that Kid Flash lost his uncle when Flash was arrested. Of course, I've lost Uncle J'onn, but we only met when I snuck away on his ship. We aren't very close._

_Superboy doesn't know how to take it. His emotions feel confused and conflicted. He's pretty upset about the loss of Black Canary. He's always punching walls, and throwing things around the training room. No one's been bothered to clean it up, so there's plaster all over the hallways and broken weights spread across the gym. _

_We're all getting pretty- what do the human's say?- oh yeah; stir crazy. No one can go home since they've gotten everyone's identity because of the registration act. Not even Robin had managed to stay clear of that one. I've accidently read Robin's mind a couple times, and caught ideas of setting up new identities. But that would mean this was going to be a long-term thing. That would mean admitting we were in trouble._

_No one wants to do that._

_But no one knows what to do._

_We're stuck._

_We're alone._

_We're defeated._

_~M'gann_

"M'gann," a voice called, and I snap my notebook shut with a snap.

"Yeah?" I scrambled across my bed, stuffing the small book under it. Managing to sit up, I smooth my skirt just before Aqualad burst in.

"Dinner is ready."

"What?"

"We did not want to disturb you, and since you've been cooking for most of the week, Robin and Kid Flash offered. I believe they have made…lass-ann-ya?

"Lass-ann-ya? Oh! Hello Megan! Do you mean lasagna?" I asked, failing to hide a grin when he nodded bashfully. "Perfect! I've always wanted to try that. I think it's supposed to be pasta and cheese. It's an American favorite." I continued to ramble on about the dish, excited at the prospect or tasting it. I told him all about how it was a running gag used in a popular earthling cartoon about a cat. I would've continued to tell him all about the different ways I'd read about preparing it, but sadly I didn't get the chance. The two of us arrived at the kitchen, and I slapped my mouth closed, pausing to taste the food. The lasagna was like heaven in my mouth.

"This is great. Kid Flash, Robin, I didn't know you could cook!" Even Superboy seemed to be enjoying it as he scooped large portions onto his spoon- which was dramatically dwarfed by his hand.

"Err," Wally coughed sheepishly, "I don't. At all. Robin cooked it, I just helped him out with the mixing and such." I turned in surprise to Robin, who'd remained silent as he eat. Even at the mention of his name he didn't look up, instead focused on chewing. I started to doubt he'd even been paying attention, but he suddenly swallowed and spoke up.

" 's right, KF's too impatient to do much good in the kitchen. But when he manages to stop scoffin' all the ingredients, he isn't a bad helper." Wally made a face at his best friend, while Artemis snickered at him.

"Well then thanks, Robin, for-"

**BOOM!**

"What the Hell was that?" Wally gasped. Both him and Robin had jumped from their chairs, looking ready to attack. Artemis and Kaldur had grabbed their weapons too, and were scrambling away from the table. Superboy and I followed from behind. I levitated a few inches from the floor as we proceeded, ready to make a run for it at the first sign of fire. I wouldn't do anyone any good dead.

The rise of emotion that filled the hallway was stifling. Suspension leaked from everyone, fueling the fire of fear. Our security had been breached, that was obvious. And with no class of subtlety either. Already our alarms were shrieking banshees. (Banshees were monsters known mostly about the Irish Humans, which were apparently supposed to be extremely loud. Or maybe that was a ghoul and banshees were the flesh eating spirits… I could never remember).

"Superboy do you hear anything?" I called to him loudly. I was automatically shushed by Robin.

"Over this noise?" he grunted, glaring at the blaring sirens which dotted our pathway. "Are you kidding?" I frowned but said nothing, and we all continued on.

By now our destination of the zeta tubes had been reached. There was an icy silence cast about us now, even though the mind link I'd set up halfway down the hall. No one knew what to do, or what to say, or even what to think.

"Maybe it was no one?" Artemis asked, the first to break the silence. "It could've been just an avalanche? We _are_ in a mountain after all."

**Boom!**

The whole mountain shook as the noise of the explosion rung in our ears. I found my hands clamped firmly against my head. My whole body twisted like a willow tree against the physical pressure. Kid Flash was the first to recover, and he jumped up, snarling. "Did that sound like an avalanche to you?"

"Just trying to be optimistic!"

"How about realistic, can we try that?"

"Kid, Artemis," Aqualad interrupted. "Calm down!"

**Boom!**

"It sounds like someone is trying to make their way into the mountain," Robin realized as more tremors tore through us.

**Boom!**

"Trying? I think they're succeeding," Superboy observed.

"Anyone got a plan?" I shrieked. Plaster was falling like snow. The walls were shaking. I could feel the floor collapsing underneath my feet. The sirens were deafening me. Everyone's panic was choking, stifling. Yet the noise of the explosions cut through all this like a knife.

**Boom!**

**Crack!**

**Crash!**

The walls fell in. They collapsed to piles of rubble.

It was America's army. And they had guns. And flamethrowers. And what looked like kryptonite.

A specific soldier stepped forward. He was an odd looking man; at least six feet tall with thick brown locks and a clipped beard. In his hand was a pistol, and in the other a gleaming badge. So far this was going exactly like earth's TV had describe it.

"Your arrest had been authorized by The Hero Control Unit. Do you know your rights? Or, should I say, the ones you have left?"

What did the Humans say?

Oh, right!

Shit.

**And here it is folks, the second chapter of Outlawed. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys made me happy. So happy my best friend started to complain. He said it was creepy because I normally just punch people instead of talk. So if you want to annoy him, and I know you all do, keep reviewing :D**

**By the way, I couldn't remember who mentioned this, but I didn't add Wonder Women in because I didn't know if in the YJ world she had a secret I.D. or not. If she didn't, then there would be no need for her to register, but if she did then she wouldn't have registered because she's just that bad ass. **

_**RainbowCloudArt:**_** I read your story and I LOVED IT! Still not done, but I've read up to chapter seven. The writing style is incredible, I could actually see Owen aging as I read, which I, personally, have always found incredibly hard to do. I think you effortlessly captured her child-like mind, but didn't forget her obvious experience and beliefs. Again, amazing story. I can't wait to finish it.**

**And I recommend it to anyone whose looking for a good story. It's called Athena on FictionPress.**

_**Ann-b010: **_**I lost all my planning pages to Kidnapped. I like to plan out a story before I publish it, but I've lost everything. I WILL finish it, but it's going to take some time for me to remember everything. I'm aiming to update it during Spring Break, since my teachers all decided, 'They don't have enough homework. Let's all make the tests super hard and ON THE SAME DAY!' And then they laughed evilly, and continued to give me B-, when I clearly deserved a B+!**

_**Ultimate Black Ace: **_**First of all, LOVE THE NAME! Second of all, completely agree. No romance. At all. Why do you think I didn't add in Rocket of Zatanna? They were only added into the series for romantic purposes.**


End file.
